We're Always Together
by NaruHinaKarin Forever
Summary: Hinata yang tidak menginginkan Naruto bersama wanita lain menjadi tergerak untuk memiliki Naruto seutuhnya bahkan dengan cara yang tak lazim untuk dilakukan! OOC, Aggresive!Hina, Lime, Lemon
1. Pertemuan

**We're Always Together**

**Getre: Family, Romance, Fantasy**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Disclaimed: Mashasi Kismoto**

**Sumary: **

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC,Typo, Lemon, Lime**

"Naruto_-kun_! Selamat tinggal Hiks..."

"Naruto_-kun, _Aku Hiks... akan menjaga pisau pemberianmu Hiks.."

"Hikk... Jangan pernah Hiks... melupakan ku Hiks.. Hiksss...!"

Naruto bangun terduduk dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, "mimpi itu lagi, sebaiknya Aku mandi dulu." Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kearah kamar mandi.

Sudah ketiga kalinya Ia bermimpi seperti ini, Ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang seperti ini, Ia bermimpi melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menangis sambil menyebut namanya berkali-kali.

Ia edarkan pandanganya, terlihatlah Handpone yang Ia cari-cari sedari tadi diantara tumpukan buku yang berserakan diatas meja, "Ahh... berantakan sekali!" Ia ambil Handpone itu dan segera menuju dapur untuk memasak ramen.

Setelah sarapan selesai Ia langsung berangkat Kuliah dengan motornya. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, sudah tiga hari Dia selalu berangkat pagi, itu dikarenakan mimpi yang selalu datang menghantuinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

**We're Always Together**

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di tempat yang paling ujung, agar lebih mudah untuk mengambilnya saat Ia pulang nanti, di Universitas Konohagakure Ia mengambil Fakultas bisnis, itu karena Ayahnya adalah pengusaha.

"Tumben kamu datang pagi, _Dobe_!" Naruto menengok kesamping.

"Enak saja, Aku memang biasa datang pagi, _tebayo_!" Naruto menatap kesal kearah Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto sejak masih kecil. Sasuke juga mengambil Fakultas bisnis sama dengan Naruto karena Ayah juga pengusaha, bahkan Kakak Sasuke yang bernama Itachi juga mengambil Fakultas bisnis.

"Hn." Hanya kata ambigu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Teme_!" Ucap Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat hasil ujian semester lalu."

"Baiklah." Mereka berjalan menuju mading untuk melihat hasil Ujian masing-masing.

Kecewa. Itulah yang saat ini Naruto rasakan, bagaimana tidak kecewa kalau dia mendapatkan nilai D. Naruto memang sangat lemah dalam hal berbau teori, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendapatkan nilai A tak henti-henti mengejeknya.

"Dasar _Dobe_!" Naruto mendelik tak suka kearah Sasuke.

"Huhh...!" Naruto mendengus sebal dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kemana?"

"Ke Kelas." Mereka berdua menuju kearah kelas karena sembentarlagi akan ada Dosen yang akan mengajar.

Naruto berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dengan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka melihat para Mahasiswi yang sedang bergosip di sudut ruangan.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mendengar suara antusias Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Iya. Kata Neji Dia akan Sekolah disini!" Tenten menjawab tak kalah antusias.

"Apa Dia pintar?" Kini Ino yang bertanya.

"Hmmm... " Tenten mengusap dagu sepertinya detektif. "Tentu saja. Dia selalu menjadi peringkat pertama saat SMA." Lanjut Tenten.

"Ap—" Ucapan Ino terpotong saat Kakasi memasuki Kelas, di belakang Kakasi terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang sepinggang yang terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Suna. Hinata, perkenalkan dirimu!" Kakasi menyuruh gadis itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"_Hajimemashite,_ _watashi-wa _Hyuga Hinata_ -desu" _ Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Hinata, Kamu cari tempat duduk yang kosong!" Perintah Kakasi kepada Hanata.

"_Hai_" Hinata langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kita telah melaksanakan Ujian Semester minggu lalu, Semuanya lulus kecuali Naruto" Kakasi berkata dengan memandang tajam Naruto. "Naruto, setelah selesai pelajaran datanglah keruang guru" lanjut kakasi kepada Naruto sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

"_Ha-Hai Sensei_" Naruto mengangguk patuh.

"Semua, buka Bab IV." Dan Kakashi memulai pelajaran hingga selesai.

**We're Always Together**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua mahasiswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Naruto kini telah berada di depan ruang dosen, jantungnya terasa ingin meledak menahan darah yang mengalir lebih cepat 10x lipat dari biasanya.

**Sfx. Kriettt**

"K_onnichiwa_!" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan mendapati Kakasi yang sedang membaca dokumen. Naruto berjalan kearah Kakashi.

"_Se-Sensei._" Naruto berucap dengan nada gugup.

"Oh.. Kamu. Duduklah!" Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Kakasi. "apa kamu tahu kenapa kamu berada disini?" Kakasi bertanya dengan nada datar membuat Naruto semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak tahu?" Naruto meremas ujung bajunya karena gugup.

"Karena Nilaimu jelek, Aku bisa saja membuatmu mengulang mata kuliah jika Aku mau."

"Ja-Jangan!" Naruto berujar dengan nada panik disertai dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Kalau tidak mau, Kamu harus mendapat nilai yang besar di semester-semester berikutnya. Ini!" Ucap Kakasi sambil memberikan secarik kertas kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto kebingungan melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"Itu adalah Mahasiswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi, kamu bisa meminta tolong kepada salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi tutormu." Jelas Kakasi kepada Naruto. "Semoga berhasil." Kakasi pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

**We're Always Together**

Naruto keluar dari ruang dosen, dengan langkah gontai Dia menuju ke kantin untuk membeli ramen karena perutnya sudah mulai lapar. Di kantin Ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang di kerumuni oleh 'fans girl'nya. Ia memesan ramen miso dan jus jeruk lalu Ia membawanya ke tempat duduk yang kosong

Naruto memakan ramenya dengan sangat lahap, Dia seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan selama seminggu.

"B-Boleh Aku duduk disini?"

"Uhuk.. Uhuk" Naruto tersedak. Ia teguk jus jeruk yang ada di sampingnya hingga kandas.

"Ahh.. K-Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah~ Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok?" Naruto mendesah lega dan menatap orang yang ada di depanya. "Kamu murid baru itu kan, kalau tidak salah namamu itu Hinata kan?"

"I-Iya. Aku Hinata Hyuga." Hinata berkata dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah.

"Namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, _tebayo_!" Naruto berkata dengan sangat bersemangat. "Ahh Duduklah!" Naruto baru sadar kalau Hinata masih berdiri.

"Terimakasih." Hinata duduk dan memakan makananya. Suasana terasa canggung, tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, karena jengah Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"N-Naruti-_kun_! Apa aku cantik?" Pertanyaan Bodoh. Sontak saja membuat muka keduanya Merah merona karena malu.

"T-Te-Tentu saja. Ka-Kamu cantik kok." Naruto tidak habis fikir, Kenapa Hinata malah bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

Hinata yang di bilang cantik hanya bisa menunduk dengan rona merah yang hampir diseluruh permukaan wajahnya. "Apa Na-Naruto-_kun_ sudah punya pa-pacar? Apa Naruto-_kun_ mencintai seseorang?"

"Belum. Orang yang aku cintai adalah Sakura-_chan_." Kecewa. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

Hatinya terasa tergores oleh sebilah pisau, pisau yang dulu pernah Naruto berikan kepadanya sebagai kado ulang tahunya. Matanya merah menahan tangis, tangannya meremas erat rok yang Ia kenakan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata langsung pergi setelah membayar.

Dia berlari menuju ke toilet, sesampainya di toilet Ia langsung menanggis tersendu-sendu. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Naruto akan melupakannya, Naruto adalah pahlawan baginya. Ia melihat jamtangan yang bertengger di lengan kirinya, '10 menit lagi ada kelas.' Hinata kembali ke kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

**We're Always Together**

Hinata terdiam di depan pintu saat mendengar suara pujaan hatinya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Ayolah. Hanya kamu yang bisa membantuku Shika." Hinata melihat Naruto berbicara sambil memohon-mohon Kepada orang yang disebut Shika.

"Kenapa tidak Sasuke saja. Aku sibuk! Hoam~~." Shikamaru menguap kebosanan.

"Sasuke tidak mau menjadi tutorku."

"Hinata?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat Shikamaru menyebut namanya.

"Hinata kan perempuan. Masak tutorku perempuan?" Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya kedepan. 'Jadi tutor Naruto-_kun_?' Pikir Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Sana pergi. Aku tidak mau menjadi tutor, merepotkan!" Dengan langkah gontai Naruto duduk dibangkunya.

Seringaian tipis terpatri di wajah cantik Hyuga Hinata. 'Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Naruto-_kun.'_

**TBC**

**Huhhh... melelahkan! Ini adalah fict saya yang ke dua setelah fict 'Kado Spesial'. Fict ini juga ada kaitanya dengan fict Kado spesial, fict pertama saya telah berakhir dengan tragis -_- . Terimakasih yang udah baca fict Kado Spesial buatan saya, Sebenarnya fict 'Kado Spesial' itu masih kurang mateng #Emangnyagorengan :3**

**Untuk PERHATIAN: Chapter depan bakalan ada LEMON**

**Untuk Tragger dan Sahabat ackerman saya sangat berterimakasih kepada Anda karena telah memotivasi saya untuk terus berkarya.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Review, Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Always Together**

**Getre: Family, Romance, Fantasy**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Disclaimed Naruto © Mashasi Kismoto**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC,Typo, Lemon, Lime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata membuat fict itu gak semudah yang saya bayangkan, membuat cerita fiksi sangat tergantung dengan Imajinasi sang pengarang, dan saya hanya bisa berimajinasi hal-hal yang tergolong mesum #Plakkkk

Ternyata mood dan real word seorang author sangatlah berpengaruh pada kelanjutan cerita yang ia buat. Saya yang telah terbiasa menjadi reader jadi tahu kalau membuat cerita itu tidaklah semudah membaikkan telapak tangan (lebay). Maaf kalau saya kelamaan update #plakkk

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Hinata kan perempuan. Masak tutorku perempuan?" Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya kedepan. 'Jadi tutor Naruto-_kun_?' Pikir Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Sana pergi. Aku tidak mau menjadi tutor, merepotkan!" Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Seringaian tipis terpatri di wajah cantik Hyuga Hinata. 'Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Naruto-_kun.'_

**. . . . Happy Reading . . . .**

Hinata berjalan memasuki kelas dengan langkah yang sangat anggun, "Hinata" Dia berhenti saat mendengar suara Naruto yang memenggilnya. 'Kena kau, Naruto-_kun_!' Iner Hinata gembira karena rencana menjadi tutor Naruto akan menjadi lebih mudah dari yang Ia bayangkan.

"A-Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?"

"A-Apa Ka-Kamu mau menjadi Tu-Tutorku?" Naruto harap-harap cemas mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Naruto berharap Hinata akan bersedia menjadi tutornya karena Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah pasti menolak untuk menjadi tutornya.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia menjadi tutormu."

"kamu memang yang terbaik, Hinata-_chan._"

"jangan berlebihan, Aku hanya ingin membantu Naruto-_kun._ Jadi, kapan Kita memulai lesnya?" tanya Hinata.

"sudah dulu ya. kita akan bicara lagi." Lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu berbalik menuju ke tempat duduknya saat dosennya memasuki ruangan kelas.

**Skip Time**

Setelah pelajaran selesai. Hinata tidak langsung pulang, Gadis lavender itu di ajak Ino untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 21 di rumahnya. Tenten tidak ikut karena dia harus mengawasi pabrik persenjataan milik ayahnya, otomatis yang ikut hanya Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Naruto dan Sasuke ikut karena ajakan Sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau mengikuti kegiatan membosankan ini, tapi Naruto terus memaksanya bahkan si bodoh itu mengancam akan menangis jika Ia tidak ikut serta dalam perayaan ini. Sai sudah pasti diundag karena pria senyum palsu itu adalah pacar dari Ino yang sekarang berulang tahun.

Ino berkata bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk membuat film yang sedang Ayahnya buat. Ayah Ino adalah produser film yang terhebat di negara matahari terbit. Sedangkan Ibu Ino sedang bertugas di negara belanda untuk mengurus perkebunan bunga tulip yang sedang dalam masa panen.

Sesampainya dirumah Ino, mereka langsung membagi tugas masing-masing. Para perempuan bertugas membuat berbagai makanan, sedangkan para pria mendapatkan tugas untuk menyiapkan meja tempat mereka makan.

Hinata yang notabenenya murid baru, hanya bisa berdiam diri memperhatikan teman-teman barunya sedang memasak. Dilihatnya Ino yang sedang memotong sayuran, wanita berambut pony tail itu terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan memasaknya. Sepertinya Ino sangat senang dengan perayaan ulang tahun dengan teman-temanya. di samping Ino ada Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan daging yang sedang Ia potong, Sakura sepertinya sedang kualahan dengan daging yang sedang di olahnya. Sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah terbiasa hidup bebas, mungkin karena orang tua mereka adalah seorang yang sangat gila kerja, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk bercengkerama bersama keluarga.

Hinata juga merasa bahwa dirinya sama seperti yang di alami oleh teman-teman barunya ini. Hidup bagaikan robot yang sudah di program untuk meneruskan bisnis yang sudah dirintis oleh nenek monyangnya. Hiasi Hyuga, ayahnya adalah pempin perusahaan Hyuga yang saat ini dan sebentar lagi perusahaan itu akan di kepadanya selaku anak sulung dari Hiasi Hyuga. Adiknya, Hanabi Hyuga tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang urakan, mungkin karena tidak tahan dengan aturan-aturan yang sudah lama mengekangnya.

"Hinata. jangan bengong terus! Bantuin aku dong, daging ini susah banget dipotongnya." Teriakan Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata lantas menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil pisau yang sudah di siapkan Sakura untuknya.

"I-Iya. Memangnya Sakura-_san _mau masak apa?" tanya hinata yang sekarang sedang bergelut dengan daging yang tadi.

"Aku akan memasak daging panggang untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berucap dengan sangat bersemangat sambil mengacungkan pisaunya ke atas. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya, Sakura sepertinya sangat-sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi apakah Sakura tahu kalau Naruto mencintainya. Hinata tidak mau kalau sang pujaan hati harus merasakan sakit karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"S-Sakura-chan. Ap-apa kamu menyukai S-Sasuke." Hinata mencoba bertanya walaupun Ia sedikit ragu.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu. Jangan bilang kalau kamu juga Suk—"

Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Bu-Bukan begitu, t-tapikan—. Oh, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan masaknya." Hinata mengankat daging-daging yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hinata. Jawab pertanyaanku!" Sakura hampir saja menampar Hinata kalau saja Ino tidak sigap dalam bertindak. Sepertinya dari tadi Ino telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua insan yang sedari tadi saling berinteraksi.

"Sudahlah! Hinata, Kalau kamu menyukai Sasuke. Sebaiknya kamu menyerah saja." Ujar Ino yang mencoba menenangkan Kedua belah pihak.

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Aku tidak Menyukai Sasuke kok, apalagi mencintainya."

"lalu kenapa kamu bertanya soal perasaan ku kepada Sasuke?" Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan manik amethisnya menghindari emeral yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Hinata berbalik. Meninggalkan acara masaknya sebentar. "A-Aku hanya kasihan dengan Na-Naruto-_kun_. Apa Sakura-_chan_ tau kalau Naruto-_kun _sangat-sangat mencintai Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara serak menahan tangis yang bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu. Sakura hanya diam mematung, merenungi apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh indra pendengaranya. Sakura sebenarnya sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto sejak lama, bahkan Naruto pernah menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura dan tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan bahwa Naruto hanya bercanda dan mencari-cari perhatian(baca: berbuat onar).

Ino menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Apa yang dikatakan Hinata tidaklah salah. Aku tahu kalau kamu sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto sejak dulu, iya 'kan? Ini pasti karena Sasuke, kenapa kamu tidak dengan Naruto saja." Usul Ino kepada Sakura.

"JANGAN!" Hinata memekik cukup kencang. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika sadar akan sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan. "Ma-Maaf. Sebaiknya Sakura-_chan_ terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Sasuke. Biar aku yang mengurus Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menunduk. Membiarkan helaian-helaian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Hinata... kau mencintai—." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto muncul dari arah pintu dapur. "Sedang apa Kalian Kemari? Mengganggu kita saja." tanya Ino kepada ketiga pria tadi.

"Ada apa? Seharusnya kita yang bertanya begitu. Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah dapur, _tebayo_. Kenapa masaknya lama sekali sih" Naruto menggerutu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Iya. Tadi aku juga mendengar teriakan dari arah dapur." Ucap Sai membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk disertai gumaman khas ucihanya yang tidak jelas.

"Ma-Maaf. tadi aku melihat cicak jadi aku teriak deh, Kalau masakan baru saja matang." Hinata nyengir sambil mengaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kalian bertiga, cepat bawa makanan dan minuman ini ke ruang makan!" perintah Sakura ketiga pia yang tadi baru saja datang.

**We're Always Together**

Setelah acara makan selesai Ino & Sai langsung meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan piring-piring kotor yang berserakan, bahkan sisa makanan yang tak termakan terlihat berceceran di sudut ruangan, bau menyengat dari alkohol membuat ruangan menjadi semakin terasa panas.

"Naruu~~." Alunan manja terdengar dari bibir tipis berlendir Hinata, mencoba mengajak laki-laki yang sedang ia peluk saat ini. Tangannya ia kalungkan di kedua sisi leher dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya yang masih berbalut rok di atas pangkuan Naruto.

"U-ugh Hinata~ kau kenapa uhhh?" Naruto tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Hinata mulai mencium dan menjilat sisi kanan lehernya. Seperti pesawat antariksa, itulah yang saat ini Ia rasakan bagaikan terbang melayang jauh ke luar angkasa.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam ketika melihat aksi yang Hinata lakukan kepada Naruto. 'wanita agresif' itulah yang ada dibenak mereka berdua.

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan langsung ke tahap yang paling extreme. Apa Hinata tidak berfikir akibat yang akan diterimanya setelah ini? bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar tak terkendali di kepala Sakura. Tidak seperti dirinya, Hinata ternyata berani mengambil resiko dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Kenapaaa? ahh~ tentuhh karenaa akuhh mencintai muuu, dasar _baka_." Gumam-gumaman tak jelas terus menerus keluar dari bibir basah Hinata.

Naruto tersentak disela-sela keasikannya. Sasuke menggeram, tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. "cih, jika kalian ingin bercinta sebaiknya di kamar" Sasuke mendecih tak suka melihat adegan yang tersaji di depanya semakin memanas.

Sakura sedikit iri dengan Hinata, dia tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Hinata saat ini. Dia juga harus memulai rencananya dari sekarang. Melihat Sasuke yang sedikit risih melihat Naruto dan Hinata, dia berinisiatif memulai aksinya. "Sasu__kunnnhh._ Apa kamu tidak menginginkan yang seperti Naruto?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan duduk dipangkuannya. "masih ada aku. ayo bercintahh dengan kuhh." Sakura mencoba menggoda dengan desahan-desahan yang sengaja Ia buat.

Sasuke tak merespon, tetapi dia langsung menggendong Sakura ke salah satu kamar meninggalkan kedua insan yang sedang asik berciauman panas.

"umm ahh Naru~ ahh hah hah." Ciuman panas itu berakhir dengan deru napas yang memburu dari kedua belah pihak.

"hah hah Sasuke brengsek hah hah bajingan kau _Teme_." Naruto mengumpatkan semua sumpah-serampah yang mungkin tak bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Hahhh sudahlahh Naruuu. Sekarang 'kan sudah ada aku ahhh" Hinata masih terus menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya di bagian sensitif Naruto.

"Hahhh baiklah. Sebaiknya kita juga mencari kamar" Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk menghentikan gerakannya, lalu dia menggendong Hinata ala bridal style menuju ke kamar yang tedekat.

**TBC or DELETE**

**Beribu-ribu maaf yang saya ingin ucapkan kepada reader yang telah menunggu fict saya yang terkesan mesum ini -_-. Dan saya sanagat berterimakasih kepada para reader yang telah memfollow & memfav fict ini ****. Maaf kalau masih lime, tapi chapter depan pasti ada lemon 'kok. Itupun kalau fict ini masih lanjut #hehehe**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA.**

**REVIEW ya :D**


End file.
